


My Little Butterfly

by cedalodon



Series: Everybody hates Gabriel [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Ending, Bondage, F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedalodon/pseuds/cedalodon
Summary: aged-up Gabrinette... I have no excuses.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Everybody hates Gabriel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032777
Kudos: 15





	My Little Butterfly

  
  
  


“What’s wrong?” her sultry voice whispered into his ear, as her hands explored his chest through his shirt.

“This,” Gabriel replied coldly, gesturing at her small frame as she clung onto him “This is very much wrong.”

“Aww, don’t be like that, mister Agreste.” The way she breathed his name made his suit pants feel uncomfortably tight, not that he would ever admit that. 

Though, he could not deny her beauty as the last light of the setting sun graced her with it’s natural shine. Her black hair shone blue in the light as her ponytail was tied high at the back of her head.

Her outfit suited her as well. A short grey pencil skirt over black stockings which made her legs look oh so inviting. Her shirt a pure white, utterly failing at hiding the much less pure mounds behind it.

The whole outfit was finished with a pair of black, high heeled shoes that clacked loudly whenever she entered his office, making his heart pound.

The design was simple, but elegant and it suited her perfectly. He would admit this even though she had less than pure intentions when she put it on. 

Marinette hadn’t become his personal protege without the proper skill for fashion.

If only…

His eyes wandered from Marinette’s outfit to her eyes. 

He remembered her eyes. Before the incident her eyes were blue, she had such bright blue eyes that brought joy to the people around her and even had made him smile on occasion.

Her eyes shone a dark purple now, acting as proof of his mistake.

Akumas are temporary. Always!

He could even dispel them if the need arose. 

But this one…

It wasn’t all his fault! Marinette had decided to reject his akuma, she had fought it.

And he, to his everlasting regret, had decided to force it.

The akuma had broken through, melted with her mind and Marinette had become deranged.

Paris still remembered the day that Miss Fortune had rampaged the city. 

The history books recorded it as the worst akuma to hit the city. 

Ladybug never showed up to the fight, Chat Noir and the other heroes fell within seconds, Hawkmoth himself had lost control and tried to stop her. 

They could not defeat her, so he decided to change the emotions the akuma controlled. 

From anger, to lust.

Miss Fortune disappeared and Paris was left to rebuild it’s broken streets.

The heroes of Paris were never seen again, but they didn’t need to stay, because this was Hawkmoth’s final mistake. No akuma attacked Paris ever again.

Nowadays, Adrien studied abroad with his friends, and Marinette who he now knew was Ladybug. Marinette was his protege, and his punishment.

Her purple eyes stared at him in wanton as she slowly traced her lips with her pinkie.

He knew what she wanted, he had done this to her and now, he couldn’t even give her this one wish of hers to make up for it. He was a villain, but he wouldn’t take advantage of her. 

He wouldn’t.

_ clack clack clack _

The echo shoes of her shoes rang through the room as she circled him, sliding a hand along his side as she went. Gabriel had to concentrate in order to remain poised as her hands traveled up his back and over his shoulders.

She could do this now, she was barely a head smaller than him with the growth spurt she had in her twenties.

Her left hand traveled to his front and gripped his tie as her right hand gripped the collar of his shirt. Gabriel gasped as she suddenly pulled him back with more force than one would trust her slender form to have. 

“You still defy me, mister Agreste?”

What is this? Why was she acting like this?

Never had she been this forward.

“Speak!” Her voice was harsh, a violent threat embedded in her tone. He knew this voice, it haunted his dreams, his nightmares.

Miss Fortune.

“Y-yes.” Gabriel stuttered. “Yes, I will defy you.”

“Bad boy.” Her voice sent shivers down his spine. Making him painfully aware of how hard he was.

“Not like it matters to me.” Marinette whispered into his ear as she grabbed his suit jacket by the shoulders and pulled it down to his waist, binding his arms behind his back.

“Marinette.” Gabriel gasped, as he pulled at his makeshift restrains. “What are you-?”

“That’s Mistress Fortune for you, little Butterfly.”

She circled him once more, her hand sliding over his waist as she went, making his erection twitch painfully against its soft prison.

A small moan escaped his lips.

She came to a halt in front of him again and her hands rested on his hips.

“Marinette.” Gabriel moaned huskily which earned him a lsap across his cheek.

He stared at her in bewilderment, not comprehending what just happened. Marinette grabbed him by his chin and forced him to look down at her.

“My name,” Marinette scowled at him, her voice filled with disgust as her finger pushed into his chest, “is Mistress Fortune.”

He was ashamed of himself, but he could not deny the urges growing stronger within him. 

Her hand went from his chin around his neck to the back of his head and Gabriel gasped as he was pulled down to her height before her lips covered his own and her tongue forced its way past his lips.

She was greedy. Her tongue overpowering his in an instant before it explored his mouth. 

She sucked and licked every crevice of his mouth as he tried his best to reciprocate.

After what felt like an eternity, they broke apart. Gabriel missed her lips already, his mouth feeling empty without her presence.

Her hands wandered to his tie, untying the accessory but leaving it hanging around his neck as she unbuttoned the first button of his shirt.

Gabriel shuddered as she slowly opened his shirt one button at a time, baring his chest to her lecherous, purple eyes. 

Her hands explored the pale skin of his chest, leaving red marks as her fingernails scratched across his chest.

Gabriel moaned lowly as her nails came teasingly close to his nipple, almost close enough to feel pleasurable. His head turned towards the ceiling while his moans turned into a sharp gasp as Marinette flicked his nipple with her nails.

Her hands moved back over his shoulders, grabbing the tie that rested around his neck. 

Gabriel looked at her, he could no longer keep the arousal off his face.

Her own lustful gaze was the last thing he saw before his tie was placed over his eyes and tied at his back. She had taken his sight, and it won’t be the last thing she’ll take from him.

Her hand pressed against his chest, pushing him backwards as the clanking of her shoes echoed through the office. 

She pushed him further, leading his blinded self until his legs hit something. 

With a final push from Mistress Fortune, Gabriel fell onto the sofa, sitting upright in the seat.

She settled down in his lap, one of her legs pressing painfully into his crotch.

He groaned as she rubbed his erection through his pants, he was so close already.

Her hand was on his neck again, tilting his head up before her lips were on his once more.

Gabriel sighed in bliss as her other hand wandered down to his crotch, rubbing him through his pants.

Gabriel whined as her lips left his once more, he could still feel her bated breath on his skin.

“Will you deny me now, little butterfly?”

“Please.” He rasped in response, barely able to hold on to his sanity.

“Please what?”

“Please, Mistress Fortune.” Gabriel begged submissively.

“Good boy.” Marinette praised. “You deserve a reward.”

A chill traveled down his spine at her last words before her lips were back on his again. He moaned into her mouth as her hands made short work of his pants. 

He gasped as her hands finally wrapped around his bare erection, he almost came from just that. He held his breath as he came close, closer, he was almost there.

A sharp pain traveled through his body as her hand twisted cruelly around his length.

“Not yet, little butterfly.” She ordered, a cruel grin stretching across her face. “Not without your Mistress.”

Marinette got up, leaving Gabriel on the sofa, her hands were on her own clothes now, flipping up her skirt and slowly pulling down her own underwear. 

Gabriel couldn’t see it, but he knew she would make him wait in anticipation.

He waited.

And waited.

He couldn’t wait any longer. 

“Please.” He begged her. “Please let me cum.”

“What makes you think,” Marinette scowled, “that you deserve to cum?”

“I don’t!” Gabriel howled, as he thrust upward desperately, needing some form of release. “I don’t, but please! Please!”

“Well,” Marinette teased as she sat back into his lap, her mound pressing down against the side of his erection, “you sure are lucky, little Butterfly. I am a kind Mistress.”

Gabriel moaned as he felt her folds slowly wrap around his manhood. 

Her softness gave him the satisfaction he needed, her warmth the comfort he craved.

His soft moans got louder each time she went down on him, fucking him silly.

“I love your cute moans, but we don’t want to be discovered now, do we?” She moaned into his ears. He wasn’t sure what she meant with that, until he felt a soft bundle of cloth press against his lips.

He didn’t open his mouth at first, but then the smell wafted against his nose. It smelled divine.

“Open up.” She ordered and Gabriel happily opened his mouth for her to put her panties in. 

“Good boy.” She praised him again.

He was powerless against her charm.

He could not defy her command anymore. 

He could not resist her sweet temptation, her allure.

His gag muffled his shouts of pleasure as he fell off the edge, drowning in her pleasure.

He was her’s and he loved it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to XanMar to Beta Reading. :)


End file.
